Switch and Swap
by ETBlack333
Summary: After a scientific demo, the engines and drivers of the Steam Team end up switching bodies, causing all kinds of confusing chaos. This was an idea I thought of, and I thought it was perfect one. This contains lots of forced jokes, so sorry. Story also takes place in 2018. Enjoy and laugh, maybe.
1. The First Swap

On the Island of Sodor, everyone loved who they were. They liked being the person or engine they were born to be.

This week would go on to change that completely.

Today, it was a bright sunny Spring Sunday. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Steam Team would get the day off every Sunday, unless they were needed for something important.

In their sheds were Thomas, Percy, James, and Henry. As well as their drivers, Tyler, Patrick, Jake, and Hailey.

" Okay. How about this. You're stranded on a desert island all alone and the only music you could listen to is annoying banjo music. Would you end it? " - Patrick

" I like banjos. " - Tyler

" Who says it's annoying? " - James

" I do. " - Patrick

" What's the point? " - Henry

" We're playing Would You...oh forget it. " - Patrick

" Okay then. Tyler, did you talk to him? " - Thomas

" I'm emailing him now. " - Tyler

" Who's him? " - Percy

" Their's this guy in town who claims he's a big scientist. And he wants me to test out his next product. " - Tyler

" What's his name? " - James

" Albert. " - Tyler

The others looked at him doubtful.

" Not kidding. " - Tyler

" What's his middle name? Isaac? And last name is Edison? " - Hailey

She laughed it out for like 20 seconds. Then stopped.

" Oh. I love jokes. " - Hailey

" Really? " - The other 7 friends

" You're being sarcastic. I get it. " - Hailey

" Okay. Let's focus on me. Now. Do any of you want to come with me to see this new invention? " - Tyler

" I don't like scientists. " - Jake

" What if it shocks me? " - Henry

" I don't want my pretty face to be harmed. " - James

" What he said. " - Percy

" Are you saying your face is pretty too? " - Patrick

" No. I'm saying that I don't want my nose to be ruined. " - Percy

" Don't be needy. " - Patrick

" Take that back! " - Percy

" Enough. Geez, when was the last day where one of us weren't arguing? " - Tyler

The others thought for a while.

" Maybe like 2, 5 weeks. " - Jake

" Why did I even ask? " - Tyler

Thomas giggled and decided to join Tyler.

" I'll come with you. " - Thomas

" Finally. Someone who appreciates me. " - Tyler

Patrick then turned his head and stared at his brother.

" Am I a nobody to you? " - Patrick

" No. You're a whiner. " - Tyler

" Do I whine? " - Patrick

" Well, you..." - Percy

" Don't answer. " - Patrick

" I'm gonna go now. " - Henry

He and Hailey left, leaving the others to whatever they were doing.

" Okay. Thomas, let's get going. " - Tyler

" Let's go see some science magic. " - Thomas

" Science is not magic. " - James

" You never went to school, did you? " - Patrick

" No. I'm a train. " - James

" That explains it. " - Jake

" Okay that's it. Percy, take me somewhere else. " - James

" My pleasure, my Jamie. " - Percy

James and Percy then left as well to have some time alone. Patrick and Jake were left behind.

" I'm gonna go make a taco. " - Patrick

" I'm gonna...just go sleep. " - Jake

" You two do that. " - Tyler

Patrick and Jake both left, leaving just Thomas and Tyler the only ones left.

" Should we go now? " - Thomas

" Maybe we could stay a little. " - Tyler

Then next thing you know, Gordon backs into his shed.

" What's all this? " - Gordon

" Okay. Let's go. " - Tyler

He hopped onto Thomas's cab and the two went to see what Albert had made. Gordon was annoyed.

" That wasn't funny. " - Gordon

" It wasn't a joke. " - Tyler

" Carry on then. " - Gordon

* * *

Thomas had arrived in Downtown Sodor. Albert's house was coincidentally right next to the tracks, so Thomas could also see what was happening.

Thomas stopped right next to the window he could see through and Tyler jumped down and went inside.

He opened the door and heard nothing.

" Hello. Anyone home? I got snacks. I'm not a thief. " - Tyler

He then walked into a room that was obviously the lab, cause the door had a sign that says " My Lab. "

Tyler looked at all the equipment and science stuff. Thomas was also right outside the window.

" Are you all right in there? " - Thomas

" Sure. It's fine. " - Tyler

Thomas then saw a figure walking behind Tyler.

" Uh Ty. You might wanna turn around. " - Thomas

" Funny Thomas. Not gonna fool me. " - Tyler

" I'm not messing around. " - Thomas

" Then tell me what it is. " - Tyler

" It looks like a mad man. " - Thomas

" See. I knew you were messing. " - Tyler

Then the figure tapped Tyler's shoulder and he jumped and turned around and saw the person.

" Ahh. Mad Man! " - Tyler

" You stupid kid. It's me. " - Albert

" Oh. My bad. " - Tyler

" Let's just get this over with. " - Albert

For about 20 minutes, Albert assembled all his stuff and prepared to show Tyler and Thomas his latest invention. After everything was settled, Albert put the product on the table in front of him.

" So, that's it. " - Thomas

" Right, my friend. " - Albert

" It's a drink. " - Tyler

The product looked like a regular sports drink.

" It is. But not any ordinary drink. " - Albert

" It's not poisonous, right? " - Thomas

" I'm sure. " - Albert

" That's great to hear. " - Tyler

" Just tell me. Have you ever wanted to get things done so fast? " - Albert

" Absolutely. " - Tyler

" My life is nothing but that. " - Thomas

" Well. This drink will give you the power to work faster than you've ever been. You could do the dishes in like 2 minutes or walk around a block for 3 minutes. " - Albert

" I could do all my work that fast? " - Thomas

" Then we'll take it. " - Tyler

" This is just a prototype, boys. " - Albert

" A proto...what? " - Thomas

" I don't know if it works yet. So I would appreciate if you boys would like to test it. " - Albert

" This is safe right? " - Thomas

" I won't get a heart attack or a hemorrhage? " - Tyler

" Just trust me. I'll be the next Albert Einstein, and my name is Albert. " - Albert

" I've heard. " - Tyler

Albert then gave Tyler the drink.

" Okay. Here goes nothing. " - Tyler

He took a big gulp of the drink. It had no flavor to it.

" Okay. Not bad. No flavor, but I like it. " - Tyler

" Can I have a sip? " - Thomas

Tyler then went up to Thomas and gave him a quick drink as well. Thomas enjoyed the drink even though it was flavorless.

" That was good. " - Thomas

" How do you engines drink..." - Albert

" No one knows. " - Tyler

" Anyways. Tomorrow come by and tell me what you guys feel and then I'll see if this invention is a success. " - Albert

" This isn't an invention. " - Tyler

" Yes it is. By me. " - Albert

Tyler rolled his eyes and Thomas had an insane idea.

" Hey scientist guy. " - Thomas

" It's Albert. " - Albert

" Yeah yeah. News news. Do you have any other drinks we could, you know, borrow? " - Thomas

" Why? " - Tyler

" So the others can experience the power as well. " - Thomas

" You sure? Jake, James, or Gordon might take it very serious. We don't want that. " - Tyler

" Come on. The others deserve to be able to work faster as well. " - Thomas

" Albert? " - Tyler

" The more the better. I got 3 others in my fridge. Let me go get them. " - Albert

As he left to get the extras, Tyler wasn't so sure on Thomas's idea.

" This might be too risky. " - Tyler

" I mean, if it works, then our railway will be the best in, the world. " - Thomas

" And if it doesn't work. Then the others will be complaining all day and night. " - Tyler

" Are all my ideas bad? " - Thomas

" Well. Half in half. " - Tyler

" I'll take that. " - Thomas

Albert came back with the extra drinks. They were all also different colors, for creativity I guess.

" So. Please be careful with these. " - Albert

" We'll make sure. " - Tyler

" Oh. This drink is making me a little drowsy. " - Thomas

" Me too. " - Tyler

" It's probably just a little effect of the drink. You'll be fine in the morning. " - Albert

" Well. I need to sleep. " - Tyler

" Me too. I'm a sleepy boy. " - Thomas

" Well. Then you two should get on home. Just put those drinks in a safe spot so no one can tamper with them. " - Albert

" Roger dodger. " - Tyler

" I need to sleep. " - Thomas

Tyler and Thomas soon left and quickly headed back home, cause they needed some sleep now. That drink did something to them. Probably what's gonna make them all quick and efficient.

* * *

Once the two got home. Thomas went in his shed and fell asleep in an instant. Tyler then went back to the motel and ended up putting the drinks in the fridge. Which was truly not a "safe" place to put them. But he didn't know and so he ran to his bed and closed his eyes quickly.

The next morning, Tyler slowly opened his eyes and then he saw an usually sight. In front of him was a shed door. He then looked to his sides to see that he was literally in a shed.

" Wha, what's going on. " - Tyler

He then tried to move, but all he could feel was moving parts, not legs. He thought he was dreaming at first. He then moved more forward and ended up bursting the door open.

It was so loud that the others who were sleeping near all woke up immediately.

Tyler soon had his eyes fully opened and had no idea what was happening. Then he heard whistles and looked to his sides to see the engines coming out of their sheds.

" What the hell is going on? " - Edward

" What was that noise? " - Henry

" It was loud and I don't like loud. " - James

" What do you mean? I woke up. " - Tyler

" We can see that. " - Percy

Tyler then got his mind back in shape.

" Wait, wait, wait. Why I am here? I should be in my bed. " - Tyler

The engines looked at each other all confused.

" Why am I here? And where are my legs. And why do I feel cold inside? " - Tyler

" Um, are you okay? " - Edward

" Did you have a bad dream? " - Percy

" No. I went to bed in my bed and now i'm here. " - Tyler

" What do you think you are Thomas? A human? " - Gordon

Tyler froze instant when he heard Thomas.

" Thomas? What do you mean? I'm Tyler. " - Tyler

" No Thomas. Tyler is your driver. " - James

Tyler had no idea what was happening.

" Is there a mirror anywhere? " - Tyler

" I don't know. " - Henry

" What is with you Thomas? " - Emily

" I'm not Thomas. I'm Tyler you dummies. " - Tyler

The worst thing is that Tyler could hear his regular voice. But the others can hear him with Thomas's voice.

" What is going on? Someone tell me right now, or I'll break someone hand! " - Tyler

" Oh god. Thomas is hostile again. " - Percy

Tyler looked down and saw that he was legless and saw the two buffers that the other engines had. And that his "body" was blue, like Thomas.

" Oh my god. This can't be real. " - Tyler

" What is? " - Edward

" I'm in Thomas's body! " - Tyler

" I think he needs a doctor. " - Henry

" Now he needs one? " - Gordon

Tyler panicked over and over in his head. How can this be happening? How did you go from being a human to being an engine?

The biggest question is, where is the real Thomas?

That question answer is in the motel. Thomas was stirring and he opened his eyes and he saw the ceiling of the room he was now in.

" What the? Did I fall asleep sideways? " - Thomas

He then tried to move and fell off the bed he was on and landed on the floor.

" Ow, cinders and ashes. " - Thomas

He tried to sit up, then he looked down and saw he had, hands.

" Huh? " - Thomas

Then he stood up and looked and saw he also had legs.

" I? What? " - Thomas

Before you know it. Their was a mirror in the room he was in. He was in Tyler's room.

He walked near the mirror and saw the most horrifying thing ever. He was in Tyler's body.

" AHHHHHHHH! " - Thomas

He screamed so loud that he passed out on the floor.

Thomas was in Tyler's body and Tyler was in Thomas's body. How did this happen? Their's only one thing that could've done it. The drink.

* * *

First chapter done. Next one will be out soon. This idea, I thought it was a hilarious idea. Sorry if you think the jokes are bad, cause I get it.

What will happen next? Find out soon. See you later, Love Ethan. :D


	2. 3 More Swaps

The others in the motel heard Thomas scream and ran to the room he was in. The first person to arrive was Ellie, obviously cause she was Tyler's girlfriend. He opened the door and saw "Tyler" on the ground unconscious.

" Tyler, are you alright? " - Ellie

She, as well as Patrick, Ginny, and Erik went in to help him. They got "Tyler" sitting up and he started to open his eyes.

" What happened? " - Thomas

" We heard you scream and you were passed out. " - Erik

" What happened? " - Ginny

" You have another bad dream about the cow? " - Patrick

" Heh? " - Ginny

" Just leave it. " - Patrick

Thomas opened his eyes and saw the 4 humans. At first, he was calm, but then he looked down and once again saw that he was a human.

" Oh god! What's happening. Why am I here? " - Thomas

" Calm down Tyler. It's gonna to be fine. " - Ellie

" I'm not Tyler! " - Thomas

The 4 humans all looked at each other confused.

" I'm Thomas. I'm not suppose to be like this. " - Thomas

" Tyler? Have been taking, you know..." - Erik

" I'm Thomas. Can't you hear my voice? " - Thomas

" Yes. You sound like you always do. " - Patrick

Thomas was shocked. The others could only hear him with Tyler's voice.

" Where's Tyler, I mean Thomas? " - Thomas

" In his shed. Like always. " - Ellie

" Take me to him. " - Thomas

" Okay pushy. " - Ginny

The 4 brought "Tyler" to Tidmouth to talk to "Thomas". The whole time, Thomas could barely walk as he was not used to having human legs. Once they arrived at Tidmouth. Thomas saw his body in his berth, and he was not in it.

" Thomas? " - Thomas

Tyler, who was in Thomas, heard the name and looked over at his body.

" What the? Why is my body, there? " - Tyler

" You tell me. Why am I you? " - Thomas

" I don't know. I fell asleep and then woke up as a train. " - Tyler

The other friends were all listening to the argument and they all were worried for their friends.

" Do you two need a doctor? " - Henry

" Or a drink? " - Jake

" No, we don't..." - Tyler

Then Tyler remembered about the drink.

" The drink? " - Tyler

" What drink? " - Emily

" Oh yeah. Where did you put it " - Thomas

" Oh. I don't remember. " - Tyler

" Ah that's great. " - Thomas

" This is disturbing. " - James

" Okay. All of you get out of here. " - Tyler

" And do what? " - Gordon

" Mingle. " - Tyler

The others didn't know what to respond, so they all left leaving the driver and engine.

" Okay. What is happening? " - Thomas

" I don't know. But we need to fix this? " - Tyler

" Clearly. Being a human is so weird. And what's this in my pants? " - Thomas

" Don't touch anything on me. " - Tyler

Thomas didn't listen and continuing to touch all over Tyler's body, and Tyler was not comfortable with it.

" Would you stop groping my body? " - Tyler

Thomas stopped and smiled a bit.

" I mean hey. I can walk anywhere now, and not on tracks. " - Thomas

" And you think I wanna move around like this? My body feels cold. " - Tyler

" That's cause my boiler is not heated. " - Thomas

" Would you then? " - Tyler

" I don't know how to do that. You do it, and I just watch. " - Thomas

" Well. Either way. That drink had to of done something. " - Tyler

" Yeah. That drink doesn't make us work faster, it switched our bodies. " - Thomas

" Well. We need to find Albert. And he needs to fix us. " - Tyler

Tyler tried to move forward, but had a hard time. Now that he was an engine, he had no clue how to move like one.

" Okay. I can't move fast. " - Tyler

" Cause you're not being controlled. " - Thomas

" Then get in. " - Tyler

" Just cause I'm you, doesn't mean I know what to do. " - Thomas

" Oh. Why? I miss my body. " - Tyler

" I actually don't mind it. " - Thomas

" Shut it. " - Tyler

" Let's just try and get to Albert's place. " - Thomas

The two both started to go, but it was hard for both of them. Thomas still had trouble walking, and Tyler had trouble controlling himself.

It would take almost hours for them to get to Albert's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was so confused on what was happening. In the motel, Ellie was trying to figure out what was wrong.

" Why are Tyler and Thomas acting so weird? " - Ellie

" I think they had a bad day. " - Jake

" Whatever. I'm thirsty. " - Erik

He opened the fridge and saw the 3 extra drinks that Tyler left in there, but totally forgot about.

" What are these? " - Erik

He took all 3 drinks out and put them on the counter.

" Gatorade? " - Jake

" They don't have a label, so I don't think so. " - Patrick

" Is this drinkable? " - Ellie

" I'm sure they're fine. " - Patrick

Patrick then took a sip of the first drink and hated the taste.

" Ugh, this is gross. Tastes like salted bread. " - Patrick

" Let me drink it. " - Ginny

She took a sip and had a completely different thought.

" This tastes great, so maybe your taste buds aren't working. " - Ginny

" Even if they are, that still was disgusting. " - Patrick

Patrick scampered away upset, while Ginny shrugged and walked away with drink she had. The others looked at the two remaining drinks.

" Anybody else want some? " - Ellie

" I want Gordon to drink this, and see if he'll hate it as well. That would be a crack up. " - Jake

" I'm all in. " - Erik

He and Jake took the other two drinks and went to Tidmouth to do that little act. Meanwhile, Ellie stood there alone and just prayed in her head that Tyler and Thomas would feel better.

Jake and Erik walked over to Tidmouth to find Gordon. Lucky for them, Gordon was in his berth, along with Percy, Emily, and James.

" This should be fun. " - Jake

The two boys walked over and stopped in front of Gordon's berth.

" Howdy everyone. " - Jake

" Um, hi. " - Gordon

" Why are you all here? " - Erik

" Well, their was nothing to do. " - Gordon

" I got bored. " - Percy

" I'm worried about Thomas and Tyler. " - Emily

" I'm James. I don't wanna work. " - James

" Okay then. Well I thought Gordon would like this new drink we found. " - Jake

He showed the 4 engines the drink.

" What is it? " - James

" I don't know. We found it in our fridge, and it has no label. " - Erik

" Is it dangerous? " - Percy

" Yes it is. So Gordon, want a taste? " - Jake

" Are you trying to poison me? " - Gordon

" Now Gordy. We would never do anything like that. " - Jake

" Uh, huh. " - Gordon

" Just take a sip and tell us what you think. " - Erik

Jake opened the cap of the drink he was holding and brought it up to Gordon's mouth. Gordon then did take a sip. Jake was hoping he'd spit it out, and it turned to be false.

" Hey not bad. " - Gordon

" You liked it? " - Jake

" Yeah. Very. Refreshing. " - Gordon

Jake groaned in defeat.

" Can I have a sip? " - Percy

" Sure. Whatever. " - Jake

He then gave Percy a little sip, and he had the opposite reaction. He spit it out hard, right in Jake's face.

" Ugh. That's nasty. It tastes like mud water. " - Percy

" Thanks. Now I'm gonna go rinse my face. " - Jake

He angrily walked away with his face drenched. Percy felt bad, but he hated the drink.

" What is it really that bad Per? " - James

" Yes. " - Percy

" Erik? " - James

Erik knew what he meant and opened the drink he was holding and gave it to James. James took a big sip and slowly smiled to himself.

" Oh, now that's great. " - James

" Really? " - Erik

Erik then took a sip and he spit his out and onto the ground.

" Oh what was that!? " - Erik

James laughed hard, Percy and Erik continued to spit out the drink, and Gordon hummed to himself. Emily was watching the whole time and didn't say a word. She just couldn't stop thinking about Thomas and Tyler and their problem.

* * *

Speaking of Thomas and Tyler. They finally arrived at Albert's house. It took them almost 2 hours, as Thomas still couldn't walk good and Tyler couldn't move fast.

" Finally. We're here. I hate being an engine. " - Tyler

" I say that's insulting. " - Thomas

" Whatever. I just want to be human again. " - Tyler

" Okay, I'll agree. Being a human really isn't that fun. And your hair is very itchy. " - Thomas

" I have dandruff problems, alright. " - Tyler

Once they got near Albert's house, Tyler could see a note written on his front house.

" You see that note? " - Tyler

" Where? " - Thomas

" On the door. " - Tyler

Thomas continued to look around and finally saw the note.

" Oh there. Sorry, your eyes are much more blurry than mine. " - Thomas

" My body not's great, just get the damn note. " - Tyler

" Okay cranky pants, or should I say buffers. Heh. " - Thomas

" Grow up! " - Tyler

Thomas giggled more and went to the door and grabbed the note from the door and brought it back to Tyler.

" Read it. " - Thomas

" Dear friends and citizens. I'm currently not home right now as I'm going to be gone for 3 days. Please contact me. " - Tyler

" He's gonna be gone for 3 days! " - Thomas

" Let's just call him. " - Tyler

" With what? " - Thomas

Thomas slammed his arms at the pockets in his pants and felt something.

" What's this in your pocket? " - Thomas

He grabbed out the thingy, and it was Tyler's phone.

" My cell phone? " - Tyler

" Lucky us. " - Thomas

" I guess I forget to take it out last night cause I was so drowsy. " - Tyler

" Well let's just call Albert. " - Thomas

He had trouble with the phone, as he didn't know how to use it.

" How do you call someone with this? " - Thomas

" Just put in the password and go the green square with a phone on it. " - Tyler

" One more time. " - Thomas

" Just click the big circle on the bottom. " - Tyler

Thomas saw the big circle button and clicked it. Then he saw the password numbers.

" What the code? " - Thomas

" I'm not telling you. It's personal. " - Tyler

Thomas then hit Tyler in his engine face.

" Ow. My nose, my big nose. " - Tyler

" First, it's not that big. Second, just give the dang code. " - Thomas

" Fine. 123456. " - Tyler

" That's your code? " - Thomas

" Just forget it. " - Tyler

Thomas put in that code and found the green square with the phone and he was in the Call App.

" Now what? " - Thomas

" His number is 278-3219. " - Tyler

" Say again? " - Thomas

" Oh biscuits. 9. Got that. " - Tyler

Thomas put in those numbers. The phone started to ring.

" Okay here we go. Please answer. " - Tyler

" What is that ringtone? " - Thomas

" Oh shut up. " - Tyler

The phone continued to ring, but no answer.

" Albert is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the beep. " - phone

" Well great. " - Thomas

" Shh. I'm leaving a message. " - Tyler

The phone beeped and Tyler screamed in his message.

" Albert, it's Tyler and Thomas. So your drink that was suppose to make us work faster. Yeah, well. I'm in Thomas's body and he's in mine. So the drink did this to us. Now you better get back here and fix us or I'll have your hair being completely ripped! " - Tyler

" Message sent. " - phone

" You feeling better? " - Thomas

" No. God. " - Tyler

" I'm sure he'll get that message and come back here as quick as he can. " - Thomas

" Yeah, i'm sure. " - Tyler

The two stood there for a few more seconds until Thomas had something to say.

" Um, Tyler. " - Thomas

" Yeah? " - Tyler

" Um, I kind of need to...you know...what is it that you humans..." - Thomas

" Don't tell me you have to pee. " - Tyler

" Kind of, so can you show me how to..." - Thomas

" No. " - Tyler

" Then how do I..." - Thomas

" Just go near that tree. " - Tyler

" Okay. " - Thomas

He went to do his business, while Tyler just stood there and just wished that he was fixed.

" Why is happening to me? " - Tyler

No one could answer that. Once Thomas was done, the two headed back to Tidmouth and stayed there for the rest of the day. The both agreed to sleep in the shed as well.

However, unknown to them. Things are gonna start to get worse.

* * *

Patrick, Ginny, Gordon, Percy, James, and Erik all ended up drinking the substance as well. Those 6 all started to feel drowsy once the day started to end.

In the motel, Patrick, Ginny, and Erik all went to their beds just wanting to sleep.

" Oh, I'm all tuckered out. " - Patrick

" Sleep. I need it. " - Ginny

" Wake me up in 24 hours. " - Erik

They all went to bed in a hurry. And at Tidmouth, Percy, Gordon, and James were all very sleepy as well and went to bed fast. The others didn't know what was happening, but they didn't care.

Thomas and Tyler also went to bed in the berth they were in and they both hoped that this was all a dream and tomorrow morning that they would be back to normal.

Next morning, some of the Steam Teamers woke up normally. But not all of them did.

First, Patrick started to wake up, once he did, he realized he wasn't in his room.

" what in the world. " - Patrick

He got out of the bed and realized that it was Ginny's bed.

" Okay. Was this a joke or something? " - Patrick

He then left the room and went back to his room. When he opened his door, he looked and was horrified. He saw his body still sleeping his bed peacefully.

" What the hell? " - Patrick

He then decided to look in his mirror. He looked in it and saw who he was. He was Ginny.

" Holy God! What! " - Patrick

He then fainted just like Thomas did earlier. Patrick's body that was sleeping woke up from the scream. Who was in his body? Ginny.

" What is going..." - Ginny

She was cut short by the sight of her body lying the floor.

" Is that..." - Ginny

She then also looked in the mirror and saw herself as Patrick.

" Oh my god. Oh my god. What is happening. When I'm I..." - Ginny

She was then jumped by another scream. She ran out the door to see what it was. She then heard another one and knew it was coming from Erik's room. She ran to Erik's room and saw him standing in the middle with a horrified face.

" What's wrong? " - Ginny

" I. I. Why? I'm a. " - James

It was James who was inside Erik's body. He then looked at Ginny who was in Patrick's body.

" Is this a dream? " - James

" I think so. Cause, I'm not Patrick. I'm Ginny. " - Ginny

" Well I'm James. I'm not suppose to be like this? " - James

Both of them stood still for a while and then tried to calm down, but it wasn't easy for them.

At Tidmouth, the engines were starting to wake up. Henry, Edward, and Emily woke up in their normal bodies.

Emily then yawned and then another scream happened.

" AHHH! What the? " - Gordon

She looked next to her and saw Percy who she thought screamed.

" Percy? What's wrong? " - Emily

" I'm not Percy. " - Gordon

Emily then looked at Gordon's body.

" I'm sure you're not. " - Emily

" I am emerald dunce. " - Gordon

Emily was shocked by that insult, Percy never did that.

Gordon's body then started to shake and wake up. It opened its eyes and looked down and saw what it was.

" OH MY TRAIN! What! " - Percy

" What's the problem? " - Edward

" I'm Gordon, but I'm in Percy's body. " - Gordon

" Well. I'm Percy, and I'm in Gordon's body. " - Percy

" Um. James. Percy needs your help. " - Henry

"James" started to wake up as well. The others thought he would be fine. But it wasn't true. Once he opened his eyes. He was shocked.

" Woah, woah. Why I am here? And why I am red? " - Erik

Erik was now in James's body.

" This can't be real. " - Erik

" This is not cool at all. " - Gordon

" I think I'm gonna pass out. " - Percy

Henry, Edward, and Emily all had no clue what was happening. The funny thing is that Thomas and Tyler, who were sleeping in their own berth, were still asleep and didn't know that their problem has now gotten much worse.

It wasn't just their bodies that were switched. Now Ginny was in Patrick's. Patrick was in Ginny's. Percy was in Gordon's. Gordon was in Percy's. James was in Erik's. And Erik was in James's

This whole situation had just turn into chaos.

* * *

Well. This just got more crazy. Freaky Friday all in this. What's gonna happen next? Next chapter will tell you, coming out soon.

Hope you like this idea. Cause I think it's great.

See you all soon. Love, Ethan.

R.I.P Grumpy Cat


	3. Back to Normal

Thomas and Tyler were still asleep and were still hoping that when they open their eyes, they'll be back to normal. They both started to slowly wake up in the berth.

" I am, I am back to myself? " - Tyler

He looked down and saw his buffers were still there.

" Damn it. Why do I even have hope? " - Tyler

Thomas woke up next and looked at his arms that he still had.

" Dang it. My dreams never become real. " - Thomas

" What do you dream about? " - Tyler

" I'd rather not tell. " - Thomas

" I will gladly accept that. " - Tyler

The two then heard noises outside the shed door.

" What's going on out there? " - Thomas

" I don't know, but I'd rather not get involved. " - Tyler

" Let's just go. " - Thomas

Thomas opened the door to his, well now it's Tyler's, but it was still Thomas's shed. Once he opened it, Tyler came out and saw everyone all around him and Thomas yelling continuously.

" This is insane! " - Patrick

" I feel like I'm being tortured. " - Gordon

" I'm a person, and not me. " - James

Thomas and Tyler stared around and had no words.

" What's this? I actually don't want to know. " - Tyler

" Oh, Thank god. Thomas, Tyler, we have a problem. " - Ginny

" Really? " - Tyler and Thomas

" Then tell us Pat. " - Tyler

" Yeah, here's the thing. I'm not Patrick. " - Ginny

Tyler stayed still for like 10 whole seconds.

" Wait. You're not Patrick? " - Tyler

" I may have his voice, but I'm Ginny. " - Ginny

" Oh no. It's happening again. " - Thomas

" Is anybody else feeling this? " - Tyler

" I'm small, green, and puny. " - Gordon

" Well, I'm big, blue, and strong. And I kind of like it. " - Percy

" You will not have my body! " - Gordon

" I want my body back. Being James feels so wrong. " - Erik

" Hey. I have emotions. " - James

" Okay. Let me get this straight. Ginny, Percy, Gordon, James, and Erik all have their bodies switched? " - Tyler

" And me. I'm a girl now. " - Patrick

" Excuse me? " - Ginny

" No offense, you know that. " - Patrick

Ginny glared at her own body, which now had a boy in it. ( That sounded wrong, right? ). Tyler and Thomas realized what was going on.

" Did you guys drink that beverage, with no label, you know what I'm saying? " - Tyler

" You mean that terrible drink from the fridge, yeah we all drink it, right? " - Erik

" yes. " - Ginny

" Yes I did, sadly. " - Patrick

" We did too. " - Percy, Gordon, James

" Oh, shit. " - Tyler

" You put the drinks in the fridge? Albert said to put them somewhere safe. " - Thomas

" Hey. I was very sleepy that night. I couldn't think straight. " - Tyler

" Wait. So you did this to us? " - Gordon

Him and the 5 who were switched were ready to hurt Tyler and Thomas.

" Well yes and no. That scientist Albert said that drink was supposed to help us work more faster. " - Thomas

" But it turns out. It switches bodies to the people who drink it. " - Tyler

" Wow. Science really is magic. " - James

" Well. Would you get that mad nerd to get here and switch me back. " - Gordon

" Why Gordon? You don't like being a small, cute little engine. " - Percy

" No way! I don't deserve this. " - Gordon

" I like this. " - James

" Oh, the indignity. " - Gordon

Then all of the sudden a phone rang very loud and it made everyone jump.

" Gah. Loud! " - James

" Dang it Thomas. I told you to keep my phone on silent. " - Tyler

" Well I don't know how you humans use these machines. " - Thomas

He pulled out the phone from his pocket and saw that the person calling was Albert.

" Albert! Everyone stay quiet! " - Thomas

Everyone listened and closed their mouths in an instant. Thomas then answered the call. The caller waited like 5 seconds before speaking.

" uh, uh, Hello? Tyler, you there? " - Albert

" Uh, yes. This is Tyler. " - Thomas

" Dang it Thomas. No, I'm Tyler, and I'm in Thomas's body. Didn't you get my voicemail? " - Tyler

" Yes, you scrawny kid, I got it. " - Albert

" I'm not scrawny. " - Tyler

" Well..." - Patrick

" Sip it, girl pants. " - Tyler

Ginny laughed at that insult, while Patrick was offended.

" So, I realized what happened. I mixed in the wrong chemicals to the drink and that caused some kind of body switching function. " - Albert

" What kind of voodoo crap is that? " - Erik

" That sounds like fantasy. " - Gordon

" Yes, I know it sounds not likely. But trust me, the future is going to change things. " - Albert

" Can't wait. " - Erik

" Just tell us how you're gonna change us back. I mean it. " - Patrick

" Well. I need supplies to make a cure, and I'm only half way through. So, you might have to wait. " - Albert

" How long? " - Everyone

" Like...8 more hours. " - Albert

" You're joking right? " - Patrick

" Please tell me you're joking. " - James

" Please no. no. no. no. " - Gordon

" I can wait 8 hours. " - Percy

" Well. Guess I'm a boy for 8 hours. " - Ginny

" Good luck with that. Cause I have a small itch on my back. " - Patrick

" Like I care. " - Ginny

" Okay. Well bye everyone. In 8 hours, I'll be there. " - Albert

Albert hangs the phone and everyone looks around and has no clue what to do at this point. They might as well stay there the whole time. And then their was trouble.

Honk Honk. Went a car. Everyone saw that Mr. Caleb was coming. Everyone must of forgotten they had to work today. The car parked and out came a very impatient Caleb.

" People! Engines! You are all 15 minutes late. " - Caleb

The others didn't want to let Caleb in on the problem, so they decided to act normal.

" Right, sorry sir. Thomas is ready for work. Right, Thomas? " - Thomas

" Uh, yes. Tyler, I'm always ready for work. " - Tyler

" Just get to your assigned places. " - Caleb

He went back in his car still not happy with his crew and drove off. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

" Phew. That was close. " - Ginny

" Well. We have to work. So let's just go. " - James

" I'm not working like this. " - Gordon

" Hey. I get to pull the express. This is the best day of the year for me. " - Percy

" That's great Per. But what about me. " - James

" You get to be Edward's driver. " - Erik

" ohh. " - James

" What's wrong James? Their a problem? " - Edward

James could see that Edward was staring at him hard.

" Uh, No. Nope. Eddy there is no problem. " - James

" That's what I thought. " - Edward

" Well hey. I may be Ginny. But I still technically get to control Percy. " - Patrick

" Me too. Except now I got to listen to Gordon here complain. Again. " - Ginny

" Like I want to be like this. " - Gordon

" Come On Everyone. The faster we work, the faster we're back to normal. " - Tyler

Everyone agreed and quickly ran around and went to where they needed to be. This day may be more bad than the time they had their colors and drivers switched.** ( That happened in my story " Switches and Swirls " )**

* * *

Gordon as Percy arrived at the mail station to deliver the daily mail like Percy.

" Oh, why do I have to deal with this? Mail trains are for small, inconvenient engines. " - Gordon

" But you are one. " - Ginny

Gordon growled in his mind, this is most definitely the worst day of his life.

Meanwhile, Percy was having a much better time. He arrived as Gordon to pull the express.

" Oh. This should be fun. " - Percy

" I can agree. " - Patrick

Percy rolled out of the station and saw that because he was bigger and stronger, the express trains were much more easier to pull.

" I love being Gordon. I can't believe I said that. " - Percy

" At least he can't stop you this time. " - Patrick

" You bet. Express Coming Through! " - Percy

Percy had wanted to say that for a long time and this was his best time to do it.

Erik who was now James waited for Jake. The others for some reason didn't tell Jake about the situation and he walked in and saw James as usual.

" Hey Jamie. You ready? " - Jake

" Yeah. I'm ready. Cause I'm splendid and what not, and I love my red paint work. Heh. " - Erik

Jake didn't have an answer to do that and just went into the cab.

As "James" went on, he runs into a mud pile and his face gets covered in mud. Erik was not okay with that and spitted it out.

" I hate my life. " - Erik's mind

" Wow James. Normally you'd tell me to go to the washdown. " - Jake

" Yeah. Well, I don't feel the need to get washed today. Okay. " - Erik

" Whatever you say. " - Jake

" This is gonna be a long ass day. " - Erik's mind

As for James, he was Edward's driver now and he didn't know what to do at all.

" Um, okay Edward? How do I move you? " - James

" Just pull the throttle. " - Edward

" Which is that? " - James

" The lever that says throttle on it. What else. " - Edward

James saw the lever, but pulled it the wrong way and Edward sprinted forward fast and then stopped instantly.

" Sorry. " - James

" You just sit there. I can control myself. " - Edward

" Oh, thank you. I miss my beautiful red body. " - James

" You'll get it back. Be patient. Wait, you're James. Haha. " - Edward

" Be quiet Ed. " - James

Out of everyone, Thomas and Tyler were having the least amount of trouble. They've been in their new bodies for so long, that they've gotten very used to it.

"Tyler" was heading towards the bridge to the Mainland.

" I bet I could make that big jump like you did. " - Tyler

" Yeah, no. I did it and no one else can. " - Thomas

" Yeah, you're right. I'd probably kill myself and you'd be stuck in my body forever. " - Tyler

" I can't let that happen. " - Thomas

Tyler got closer to the bridge and saw that it was going up. He tried to put the brakes on, but was going too fast and stopped on the steep slant of the bridge.

" Oh no. " - Tyler

He then slid backwards and continued going until he hit some trucks full of dirt.

" Ow. " - Tyler

He and Thomas got drenched in dirt and the trucks laughed on and on.

" Two dirty boys. " - Truck 1

" You guys need a bath. Haha. " - Truck 2

Tyler and Thomas stood there angrily.

" How much longer do we have? " - Tyler

" 5 more hours. " - Thomas

" Ahh! " - Tyler

The trucks continued to laugh and Tyler and Thomas had it. They needed to be back in their bodies.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

Everyone assembled at Tidmouth and waited for Albert, and it wasn't just James who was impatient, it was everyone.

" God. Where is he? " - James

" I need myself back. " - Erik

" I don't like being a girl. No offense Ginny. " - Patrick

" Sure, none taken. " - Ginny

" Guys. He said he'd be in here in..." - Tyler

" Their he is. " - Thomas

He pointed at the car coming in and everyone breathe a huge sigh.

" Thank you. " - Gordon

Albert got out of the car and was holding was the group all thought was the cure to fix them.

" I see you all had fun. " - Albert

" Yeah. We had all kinds of fun being in complete limbo. " - James

" What's limbo? " - Percy

" Explain later. " - Patrick

" Calm your traps. I got the thing that'll fix you guys. " - Albert

He showed everyone the cure. It was in a little bottle, like a little bottle for water.

" Give it to me now. Please. " - James

" Alright. Hold still. " - Albert

He went around and gave everyone a drink of the cure. He went in order of Tyler, Thomas, Patrick, Percy, James, Erik, Ginny, and Gordon. Gordon and Percy however only got a small amount than the others.

" Okay. Now what? " - Erik

" Do you feel tired? " - Albert

" No. I'm tired of being little. " - Gordon

" SHUT UP GORDON! " - Everyone

Gordon gave a frown and went backwards and into his shed. Then everyone did feel a bit drowsy.

" Oh, I think I'm feeling a need to sleep. " - Patrick

" Yeah, me too. " - Ginny

" Go to sleep James. And you'll wake up as your splendid self again. " - James

" Why are you talking to yourself in third person? " - Erik

" No I wasn't. " - James

The 8 friends in different bodies all got more drowsy and they all fell asleep quite literally. The humans collapsed onto the ground and landed hard.

" That should do the trick. " - Albert

" It looks like they're dead. " - Anne Claire

" Don't be violent. In about 30 minutes they should wake up and be themselves again. " - Albert

The 8 sleepy friends all went into a trance and had dreams that no one would even understand, but 30 minutes went by like that.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Their eyes started to open and they all woke up and looked around.

" What happened? " - Tyler

" Why I am on the ground? " - Erik

" Wait. " - Tyler

" I'm on the ground. " - Erik

The two then looked at their body and saw they had arms and legs again.

" We're back. " - Tyler and Erik

Thomas and James then saw that they were them again.

" I'm back to my tank engine self. " - Thomas

" And I'm splendid again. Thank you lord. " - James

Patrick and Ginny saw they were back as well.

" I'm me again. And not a gir...I mean you. " - Patrick

" Yeah. At least I knew how to use the bathroom as a boy. " - Ginny

" Oh god. " - Patrick

Gordon and Percy looked at themselves, and they were shocked.

" Wait. I'm not me. I'm still in Percy's body. What in the world of all that is! " - Gordon

Gordon was still small, green Percy, and Percy was still big, blue Gordon.

" Hey. I'm not that upset actually. " - Percy

" Albert. What is the meaning of this? " - Gordon

" Well. I noticed that you and Percy drank a lot less cure than the others did, so I guess you didn't have enough. " - Albert

" Then give me more! " - Gordon

Albert looked at his little bottle and saw that it was empty.

" Oh, sorry. Ran out. " - Albert

Gordon stared at him sharp.

" You have some extra back home, right? Please say right. " - Gordon

" Not really. I'll have to make some more. It may take another day. " - Albert

" No. Why is it always me!? " - Gordon

" Hey. I get to be big for another day, not bad, I'll take it. " - Percy

Gordon started to cry, while Percy looked over at James.

" Hey James. Wanna go out for a bit? " - Percy

" Uh, sorry Per. But I'd rather prefer you and not Gordon, and with his deep, scary voice. " - James

" Right. " - Percy

" Well. I should go. " - Albert

" Oh, please don't go. " - Gordon

Too bad for Gordon as Albert drove off in an instant.

" Hey, you'll be back to normal tomorrow. Can you handle that, like a good boy? " - Ginny

" Uh. Why, why, why. " - Gordon

" That's what I thought. " - Ginny

" I hate my life. " - Gordon

He continued to cry as Thomas and Tyler looked over at themselves.

" Well buddy. This was quite the adventure. " - Tyler

" Yes. Let's agree to not be part of any more science demos. " - Thomas

" Totally agree. " - Tyler

" Let's go celebrate. " - Thomas

" Okay. " - Everyone except Gordon

Everyone left to go celebrate being back to their own self. While Gordon stayed in his shed the whole time and complained.

Eventually, he and Percy would be switched back. Percy was a little sad to not be big anymore, but he was glad to be his normal, small, green, self. And he and James could have fun again.

Overall, this is now probably going off as the most insane, craziest, and weirdest weekend ever for the Steam Team.

* * *

That's the end of this freaky story. I thought the idea was great, so I don't care what you think.

Next story will be the return of James x Percy. So be prepared, cause I'm ready to go back to those.

Also, I have a Tik Tok account. Username is etblack333. If you wanna follow, go ahead, i'm not forcing you.

See you all soon. Love, Ethan


End file.
